A Lighthouse and the County Fair
by kissacazador
Summary: Pre-series: A family-mystery story about scary and amusing incidents involving Dean-18, Sam-13 and John as they are hunting and living near Cape Fear, North Carolina in a small town called Tillville in the spring of 1997.
1. Chapter 1

A Lighthouse and the County Fair

Pre-series: A short story about incidents involving Dean-18, Sam-13 and John as they are hunting and living near Cape Fear, North Carolina in a small town called Tillville in the spring of 1997.

Rated T for language and violence.

I would like to thank my beta-reader and friend, Tia of 2People, for being prompt, understanding and extremely helpful.

In addition, I need to thank my mom and Breean for being supportive and giving me advice, plus offering opinions.

I Do_ Not_ Own 'Supernatural', it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm _only using_ them for the entertainment of this story.

"_**A lighthouse and the county fair, yep, that sums up Tillville 'fucking' North Carolina"**_**...according to one Dean Winchester.**

Chapter One

John is on his last nerve because Dean is still bitching about how there is nothing to do here. They have been in Tillville since the end of January and now its mid April; John figures just a few more weeks until summer and that's when they will take off. They had not planned to stay here this long, but hunting the supernatural has been slow and Sam really liked the school, so as a father, it was a no brainer to stay.

"Wow, clam chowder, you don't say. Stop the presses!" Dean remarks sarcastically as Sam kicks him under the table at the only restaurant in Tillville, 'Dave's Diner'.

John gives Vivian, the sixty-ish waitress with white hair, a worn out smile, "Sorry, sweetheart, but my oldest son is being a jackass...again." He shoots Dean a look, who suddenly sits up straight.

Sam puts down his menu, "I'll have the tuna sandwich on wheat bread, fries and I'll try the new item, you know- the clam chowder." Sam says while smirking directly at Dean.

"You got it, Sam," Vivian says while now looking at Dean, "How about you?"

Dean smiles, "Ma'am, I will have the double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions, fries, bowl of chili, slice of apple pie and a vanilla shake."

John sighs as he puts down his coffee, "I guess I'll have the same thing."

Vivian takes the menus and puts in their order.

Sam sneers, "Dean, do you have to be rude all the time?"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"You shut up, jerk!"

"Both of you shut up!" The older Winchester demands. "Damnit, Dean, Sam is right. Can you just stop complaining for one miserable day?"

"Dad, this place is so damn boring! Nothing here except a gas station slash bar, school slash library, grocery market slash movie theater, veterinarian slash pediatrician and Dave's fucking Diner!" Dean exclaims. "What the hell am I supposed to do...I'm bored out of my fucking skull!"

John and Sam starts laughing, but stop when they realize that Dean is being serious. "Son, go out, meet people or something." John tries to rationalize. "Get a hobby, keep busy."

"Well, I already banged the only two good-looking chicks and they won't go out with me again, since they found out about each other." Dean then suggests, "I guess I could screw that crazy eyed brunette with the funny voice from the market, I'll just gag her and put a bag over her head."

"Dean!" Sam shouts as Dean now gives him the middle finger.

John continues, "So, how about that redheaded nurse?"

"Well, Dad, I could overlook the weight issue, the limp, the acne, the unibrow and the bad breath, but not the Adam's apple."

John chuckles, "You are one funny little shit."

Sam adds, "Why don't you just go out and get a job already?"

"Wow, Sam, that's a great idea; why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, I can't, because there are no damn jobs in this Mayberry wanna-be town and I have to be home to walk my baby brother to and from school." Dean states with authority. "Plus, I have to do laundry, cook, clean and research for dad and other hunters."

"I'm just trying to help and I'm not a baby anymore. I'm gonna be fourteen in a few weeks. "

"Yeah, whatever." Then Dean mumbles, "Bitch."

"Dean, I want you take Sammy to the county fair again tonight." His father suggests, "I think maybe that will keep ya busy for a few hours."

"Sure, Dad, I would love to bring my baby brother again to the county fucking fair for the one-millionth time." Dean says, mouth full of the crackers.

"Stop calling me a baby!" Sam growls.

This causes Dean to imitate Sam, by wailing like a baby.

"Dean, stop that!" Sam elbows him.

John insists with his military voice, "Dean, I have already given you an order to watch your brother and I expect you to follow it. Take him to the damn county fair and have fun. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Dean sits back as the food arrives.

Vivian passes out the food and nothing else is said the rest of the meal.

SPN ~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN

After two hours at the county fair and a shit ton of rides and games Dean asks, "is it time to leave yet?" Sam shakes his head and looks over Dean's shoulder to see some school friends of his, Dirk McGregor and Barry Cook.

"Sam, where are you going?" Dean asks as he watches Sam run off.

"On more rides, come on!" Dean shakes his head in annoyance but follows Sam anyway.

When they are in line for the Ferris wheel, Dirk firmly states that he doesn't want to ride with Dean and Barry agrees.

"What's the matter, girls, are ya afraid?" Dean questions in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, of you." Dirk replies while standing behind Sam.

"Whatever, you girls ride together and I'll go with Sammy."

Extremely annoyed how his big brother is acting, Sam sits next to Dean on the Ferris wheel and wishes they could have fun together.

"Man, Sammy, everyone looks like little plastic figures."

With a sour puss look, "If you say so, Dean."

"Awe, Sammy, why are you so bitter?"

"First, my name is Sam; second, why are you such a dick, especially in front of my friends?"

"Come on, they started it." Dean answers with a pout.

"No, Dean, you started it last time when you rocked the seat with Barry in it. You know that he is afraid of heights and then you scared Dirk by opening the gate on _The Screamer_. Why are you so immature?"

"First of all, Sam, why in the hell is Barry on the Ferris wheel when he's afraid of heights? Second, Dirk dared_ me_ to open it, so I did. I never turn down a dare and you know that. And I guess that's why I'm immature, because I'm bored!" Dean then screams at the top of his lungs, "You hear me, bitch, I'm bored!"

"Whatever, jerk."

They all exited the Ferris wheel and stand in line for _Hell's Gate_, a haunted house you walk through in groups of six or less. Dean excuses himself and tells the three boys to stay put.

When he returns, the female attendant asks them how many, Dean replies, "These three little girls and myself."

The young girl giggles and gently grabs Dean's arm, "You're a hottie, wanna meet me later behind the crystal ball tent on my break in an hour?"

"Sure, babe, what did ya have in mind?" The oldest Winchester asks with one eyebrow raised.

The girl whispered in his ears and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wow, I can hardly wait." Dean leans in for a quick kiss, when his little brother comes between them. "Move your ass, Sammy."

Sam protests, "No, Dean, you can't be with her."

Dean looks down at him, "Why not, jealous?"

"No, jerk, this is Amanda and she's in my class." Sam sees his brother looking confused, so he elaborates. "Dean, she's fourteen!"

Dean backs up, "Whoa. What the hell! You're fourteen and go to school with Sam?"

While popping her bubble gum, "Yeah, so. What's the matter, then?"

Dean walks toward Amanda and sneers, "You're jailbait, honey, and I'm not going to prison for anyone."

"Whatever, it's your loss." Amanda says as she is now coming on to the dork standing behind them.

Sam states, "Dean, you're gonna have to learn the hard way about everything." Barry and Dirk start laughing, as does Sam. Dean shoots them the evil-eye and its all quiet for a few minutes, until Amanda tells them that they are next.

They're about to enter _Hell's Gate_, so it's decided that Dean will be first followed by Barry, then Dirk while Sam will be last. The boys jump here and there, but towards the end, the place goes completely dark and a male employee yells, "Sorry, everybody, just stay where you're at, we'll fix the power in just a second."

Dean holds up his pen light, so the boys can see him. "Well, ain't this just terrific. I'm stuck in _Hell's Gate_ with three sissies." He turns to his little brother, "What's the plan now, Einstein?"

"Duh, we need to stay put, like the man said." Sam advises.

"Whatever, Sammy, but you owe me."

Sam rolls his eyes and Dean just sighs while Barry and Dirk watch. After a few minutes, Dean looks up and his mouth fell open, while his eyes had become terrified.

Sam sees him and quietly asks, "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean is still staring behind Sam, not moving or saying anything.

Sam looks to Barry, then to Dirk and they nod in a bewildered state. Sam then takes the pen light out of Dean's hand and holds it up. Suddenly Barry is frozen, so the youngest Winchester turns himself around and sees the most horrifying clown that he has ever seen.

The sinister clown has razor-sharp teeth and is holding something, as Sam holds down the light to see a chain saw. The clown takes two steps forward and leans into Sam's ear with a menacing laugh, "I'm gonna slice and dice you boys!" Then it was followed by the chainsaw starting up.

Abruptly, Sam throws the pen light into the air and all three boys scream as the run for their lives. After several minutes of this, they realize that they are lost and can't see a damn thing. Sam tries to regulate his breathing but after a moment he realizes the Dean isn't with them.

"We have to go back for him; he's my brother and could be in trouble!"

Barry panics, "No!"

"Let's go get help and they can find Dean." Dirk says somewhat calmly.

"You guys can go, but I can't." Sam starts to walk back but is joined by his two friends. They are slowly re-entering the area where they first saw the clown and find Dean's pen light on the floor where Sam had thrown it. The youngest Winchester slowly picks it up and discovers that his brother isn't there, but a blood trail is.

"Sam, maybe we should go back…" Barry trails off, shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm going to find my brother, so I'm gonna go this way." Sam walks to the blood trail and slowly follows it around the corner with his two friends reluctantly behind him.

The eerie silence is broken by the heavy breathing of the three young boys as they enter a small room after following a long, narrow hallway. As the blood trail suddenly stops and with no sign of his brother, its total darkness.

"Sam, lets go back the way we came, okay?" Barry quietly asks as he is shaking.

Dirk adds, "Yeah, Barry's right. Sam, we should go back."

Sam keeps quiet as he's scouting out the room. He tries to piece the maze together, but he's worried about his big brother.

Dirk gently pushes him, "Sam, we need to get out of here."

"Guys hold on." Sam explains, "We have been here many times, so we just hafta think of where to go next. I think this is where the ghost flies in and yells _Boo_, then we need to walk to the exam room, right?"

Barry and Dirk look at one another and move their shoulders, Sam realizes that he must retrace the haunted house in his mind. With a clear sense of direction, Sam explains that the way to the nearest emergency exit is two rooms away and then they will get help from outside.

The three young men walk into the first room and Sam figures it would be about thirty steps until they are in the second room. Sam leads the way with cautious, but swift footsteps. Finally, they are in the second room and the young hunter steers his pals to the side of the area and states that the emergency exit is somewhere on the right.

But before they could reach that side of the room, Sam is pushed down by someone as the pen light slides away from him and then he hears both of his friends scream as they are taken out of the room.

Sam scrambles to the pen light and runs toward the door where they were taken, however, it's locked. He desperately tries to push it in and even kicking at it doesn't help. Sam's breathing escalates and he starts to panic. _Where are they? Where's Dean? How do I get out of here? _

Sam decides to head back toward the emergency exit and get help for everyone. He vigilantly walks back and finally sees the exit, but, just as he is about to open it, he faintly hears Dean calling his name. He points the light into a corner, and there, lying in a pool of his own blood, was Dean.

Sam runs to him, "Dean! Dean!" As he approaches, Sam glides in next to the injured teen. "Oh man, what happened?"

Dean manages to touch his brother, "Sammy, you gotta leave. There is this…" Dean coughs up blood. "There is a crazy clown killer in here and I want you out."

Sam starts to sob, "No, Dean, I can't leave without you. I'll help you out, okay?"

"Now, Sammy!"

"But, Dean, I love…"

Before Sam could protest a menacing laugh is heard behind him, so he cautiously holds up the light to see that sinister clown with razor-sharp teeth.

It speaks in a dreadful tone "Hey there, Sammy, remember me? I'm the one who's gonna slice and dice you!"

Now violently shivering, Sam slowly stands, and tries to make a run for the exit door. But, he is stopped by another creepy clown standing in front of it. Both of them crowd him up against the wall- laughing and pawing at the scared boy.

A third clown joins them and suddenly switches on the chainsaw that makes Sam jump. He desperately tries to get away, but their hold is too tight. Sam then tries to kick, however, it's useless as the three clowns continue to laugh.

The chainsaw moves in closer and closer, this causes the young Winchester to close his eyes and begins to quietly pray.

Dean suddenly appears and fights the clown with the chainsaw, as Sam begins to kick again. Within minutes, everything goes horribly wrong as the chainsaw rips through the flesh on Dean's body. He goes down with a violent scream that echoes over and over as massive amounts of blood pours onto the wooden floor.

"Dean! Dean, can you hear me? Dean!" Sam doesn't hear a peep, until one of the clowns chuckle, "Well, he's finally dead; that leaves you, Sammy."

Sam is able to get away and immediately runs over to his injured brother. He leans over Dean, who is covered in blood; his body is lifeless and is not responding to Sam's voice. As Sam continues to look at his brother he thinks about the possibility of him dying; _how was he gonna live without Dean? Who was going to protect him? How was he going to tell their dad?_

With all of this running through Sam's mind, he almost forgot about the evil clowns. But when Sam heard them laughing, he suddenly got the urge to fight back.

Sam reached into Dean's jacket and took out his knife. As he held it up, he threatened those clowns, stating that he was gonna slice and dice for murdering his brother.

With tears in his eyes, the shaking young boy holds out the knife as he walks to the exit door. "You better stay back or I'll kill ya where you stand…you hear me?"

The three sinister clowns just stand there as the young boy tries to open the emergency exit door, but it was sticking. He slams his small body against it again, but nothing was happening. One last time, and the door finally flies open as an extremely bright flash goes off in his face and he drops the knife.

Sam's eyes were opening and closing as he tried to regain his full sight, but the flashes of purple made him temporally blind. Finally, he regained his full eye sight and was completely stunned by the lights coming back on as there were several people standing around him.

Sam looked as confused as hell, but before he could speak, everyone started to laugh and point at him. Still bewildered, Sam looked at the direction of his dead brother. Dean was getting up and walking toward him…Dean was alive and Sam was relived, but that all changed. Sam watched as his 'dead' brother was high-fiving people and laughing.

"Oh, Sammy." Dean states as he stands in front of him. "Sammy, you are so damn hilarious when you're scared. But my favorite part was when you said _'You better stay back or I'll kill ya where you stand…you hear me?_" Dean chuckles, "Dude, you are such a tough guy, huh?"

Sam can't believe what he is hearing, but his brother continues. "And you know what Sammy? _I love you too_." The entire crowd laughs along with Dean.

With his blood boiling Sam charges after his brother with the knife, but Dean stops him. "Little dude, do you really think that I would have let you find a real knife?" Dean takes the knife from his kid brother's shaking hand and shows that it's fake, as the crowd laughs more.

Finally, Sam has had enough and kicks Dean in a _sensitive area_ and he goes down groaning in pain.

"Hey, kid, what's your damn problem?" One of the clowns asks, while another one says, "It was just a harmless prank that your brother put together to put some excitement in your guys' haunted house adventure."

Sam sneers, "You wanna know what my problem is? Well, I thought my brother was dead…that's my damn problem!"

The crowd mumbles how it was just a joke and Sam tells them all to go to hell. Then he demands to know where his friends are, so the crowd leads the two boys in the room. Barry and Dirk are tied up and bound.

Dean manages to stand, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Sammy?"

Sam tries to stand eye to eye with his older brother, but he is not quite there yet. "My problem is YOU! This was not funny and I can't believe you did this to me."

"Awe come on, Sammy, it was friggin' funny as hell." Dean chuckles as he points to Barry and Dirk, "Look Dirk has been crying like a baby, plus Barry pissed his pants, so yeah, this was the funniest prank that I have ever witnessed."

"Fuck you, Dean! Fuck all of you!" Sam yells and then demands his friends to be untied. The three youths walk through the laughing crowd, to a bigger laughing crowd outside. They managed to walk to the main gate, but turned around as the crowd roared and chanted for Dean, who was being treated like a rockstar.

The three boys walked faster as Dean was trying to catch up to them, but his prosthetics was slowing him down. Barry's house was the first one they come to, so he hurried inside. Then it was Dirk's and finally Sam jogged the rest of the way home.

As he came through the slamming door, Sam saw his father who was lying on the sofa, jump up. John demands to know what had happened.

But before Sam could explain, they hear the door open and John was completely stunned at the shape his eldest son was in and ran to his side.

Sam screamed that Dean wasn't hurt, but he was going to be and lunged at him. John stopped his youngest boy from starting a fight, but demanded to know what happened. Dean started to explain, but was cut off by Sam.

After several minutes, John got the idea and commanded Dean into explaining why he felt this whole event was necessary.

While smirking at Sam, "Well, Sir, you guys told me to keep busy…you know, get a hobby, and that's what I did. While we were in line at _Hell's Gate_, I excused myself to meet with some of the guys who worked there and told them I wanted to scare the shit out of my baby brother and his sissy friends, so they agreed." Dean chuckles, "It was the best twenty dollars I ever spent."

This made Sam try to attack him again, consequently John stopped him. "Sammy, just sit down and shut up!"

Dean is smiling until his angry father comes into his personal space and begins to yell at him like a drill sergeant. This lasts for several minutes and it's decided that Dean will have extra things to do, to keep himself busy.

John then makes him do two-hundred pushups as Sammy's counts. He barely gets them done, when his father tells him to run three miles before bed.

While his brother is out being punished, Sam gets ready for bed. But, he is so wound up, he can't sleep. The only thing that keeps entering his mind…is how he felt when Dean 'died'. It's a feeling that he never wants to experience again.

Sam heard his father yelling at Dean to do another hundred push-ups, then to take a cold shower before bed. As he lay there, Sam began to feel sorry for his brother's corporal punishment.

However, all is soon forgotten when _that_ feeling comes back. His brother died tonight and Sam couldn't imagine how he would live without his hero.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lighthouse and the County Fair

Chapter Two

Sam was still angry at his brother and they didn't talk for the rest of the week, but that all changed when Dad found a new hunt. Three tourists went missing in Cape Fear so he decided to spend the weekend there to figure out what's going on.

"But Dad, you said that I could spend the night at Barry's house on Saturday night!" Sam yelled.

"Shut up, Sammy!" John growled.

"But…" Sam is being interrupted by his father's firm hold.

"Sammy if you would shut up for one damn minute then I could've told you that it's okay to go."

The young boys' eyes widen and a smile appears as his dad continues. "However, your brother needs to accompany you okay?"

"No!" Both of his sons scream in unison.

"Sorry but that's the only way I'll let ya go." John looks at his youngest child sympathetically, "Take it or leave it Sammy."

"Fine." Sam's mumbles as his smile turns into a frown. "But he better not pull anymore pranks either!"

"Of course he won't, right Dean?" John glares at his eldest son.

"Why am I still being punished?" Dean soulfully asks. "And why do I have to babysit three dorks…on a Saturday night?"

Sam pushes his big brother and yells, "Stop calling me a baby!" As Dean pushes him back their father intervenes and sends Sam to his room.

"Dean sit down, I wanna go over the rules you gotta follow while I'm gone." John says calmly.

"Yeah whatever." Dean utters as he leans on the countertop in the small kitchen.

"Hey! I said sit down and listen." John barks as he shoves his son into a chair. "And lose the damn attitude or you're gonna add on more miles to run." The frustrated father runs a hand through his graying hair and sighs, "Dean, what in the hell am I gonna do with you and your approach to life in this town?"

"Dad this place is so damn boring, why don't we leave already?"

"Son, you know that we will be leaving soon, but I wanna stay for your brother you know." John pauses, "Plus, now I gotta check out those missing campers and make sure that it's something I can stop; I just hope I can investigate without people getting in the way and thinking that it is part of that _Lady in Grey_ legend cause that would really slow me down."

Dean inquires, "What legend?"

John takes a deep breath and chuckles, "The ghost legend." Dean moves his chair in closer to his dad and John continues.

"When we first got here to investigate that first hiker who went missing I heard around town about _The Lady in Grey_ legend. It seems that a young daughter of the lighthouse's caretaker drowned in the ocean and, in despair, her mother committed suicide. The location of the young girl's grave is not exactly known, but the headstone supposedly resides somewhere in the vegetation surrounding the lighthouse. So _The Lady in Grey_ now haunts the lighthouse ever searching for her long-lost daughter." John sighs, "Then the father disappeared while camping in Cape Fear, so his ghost sometimes shows up around there too."

"That's cool; can I go look for them at the lighthouse?"

"No you can't, stay away from there." John turns to his son, "That's an order, so do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. As for the sleep-over, just let the boys have fun and no pranks, okay?" Dean nods in agreement. "Son, I promise that we will be leaving here soon, so just keep your brother safe."

On Friday night, Dean overheard Sam on the phone with Barry, planning _how they were gonna get Dean back for the haunted house prank_. Dean laughed to himself the rest of the night and couldn't wait for their stupid plan to backfire.

Sam and his brother went to 'Dave's Diner' Saturday afternoon for a late lunch and Dean asked about what they had planned for the slumber party.

"Well first of all it's not a slumber party…that's for girls." Sam firmly stated.

"And we are just gonna have pizza, play Monopoly and watch movies, nothing special. Sorry ya have to come, but it wasn't my idea."

Dean smiles at his little brother, "Yeah, I know. But I think it could be sorta fun, right?"

"Yeah."

With that said, both brothers smirk to each other thinking that this will be a night to remember.

They walk over to Barry's house at seven thirty with their sleeping bags in hand and ring the doorbell. Cathy, Barry's older sister, answers it and Dean's face lights up as he says, "Hi Kimberly, aren't you looking good."

But before he could walk in she slaps him across the face! "My name is Cathy you dickhead!"

Dean chuckles, "I knew that babe, I'm sorry. So can I make it up to ya?" Cathy then slaps the smile right off his face and yells downstairs, "Barry, Sam and his _shit-for-brains_ brother are here." Dean couldn't help but notice her firm ass in those tight jeans as she marched up the stairs to her bedroom.

Barry appears, "Hi Sam, lets go down to the basement okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam says as he looks at his big brother walked upstairs. "Uh, Dean. We're going downstairs, not up."

Dean sighs and pouts, "But Kimberly is up there."

Both boys yell at him, "It's Cathy!"

"Yeah, I knew that. I was uh, testing you." The oldest Winchester says with conviction. "And you both passed."

The two young men shake their heads in disgust at him and walk down into the basement where Dirk was already waiting for them with the pizza and sodas.

Dirk stands up with a look of terror and points to Dean. "Why is he here?"

Dean throws his stuff on the floor, grabs three pieces of pizza and flops onto a beanbag chair. "Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm only here as a babysitter…not a prankster, okay?"

All three boys huff and meet in the farthest corner to discuss upcoming plans.

As he chews Dean loudly asks, "What are ya girls gossiping about?"

They ignore him as he continues, "Hey, Barry. Do ya think your sis would mind me popping up for a visit?"

"Yes!" All three teens scream.

Sam adds, "Dean, you slept with her, then with her best-friend who just happens to be Dirk's sister, Melissa; I think it's pretty clear that she doesn't want to see you again…ever."

He chuckles, "Fine. So what do ya girls wanna do now?"

They decide to eat then play games and finish the night with ghost stories before going to sleep. Finally, Dean knows when the prank is going to happen and figures Kimberly and maybe Suzy were going to be involved too.

Dirk starts off the ghost story with The_ Lady in Grey_ legend and Dean gets excited. With a flashlight and a soft whisper, Dirk tells the haunting tale of the mother and daughter dying at the lighthouse. Dean quietly watches as Sam and Barry squirm at the frightening parts and just as Dirk is about to end the haunting story, his eyes are frozen to the staircase. Barry and Sam look at one another, then to Dean.

All three move to look at the staircase where the flashlight has fixed on a woman's figure wearing a gray dress.

"Where is my daughter?" The Lady in Grey pleads, "Where is she?"

Sam stands, "Uh, let's go guys." He pulls on Barry as Dirk jumps up. The three boys try to run to the staircase, but it is blocked by another woman who quietly says, "Momma, I'm over here."

The Lady in Grey moves back to the stairs, "Momma's here baby."

Dean has had enough of this lame ass prank and switched the lights back on. Clapping his hands he yells, "Bravo! This has been the worst production in the history of ghost telling."

Barry puts down his head, "I told you guys that he wouldn't be scared."

"Yeah you little girls have a lot to learn about beating the master. However…" Dean pauses as he walks toward the young ladies. "I'm shocked that you two would participate in this lame idea. If ya gals wanted to participate in something we could've had a threesome." Dean takes Cathy's hand, "So, do you and Suzy wanna go up to your bedroom and play?"

Shouting, Cathy slaps him again, "Never you pig!" Then he's slapped by Melissa, "And my name is not Suzy!"

Dean rubs his reddened face and smirks, "Well, this evening definitely sucks."

Sam looks at his brother, "I guess we can call it even now, right?"

"Yeah sure but Sammy, I'm gonna sleep in the living room, just in case one of those chicks gets lonely and we will need our privacy, you know."

"Dean I don't think they are ever gonna forgive ya. They're really pissed off plus you don't even know their names, do you?"

"Sammy of course I know their names." Dean firmly states, "It's Kimberly and Suzy."

Sam gives his brother two thumbs up and with that, Dean goes to sleep upstairs as the teenagers plan their next move.

"Wow Sam, it happened exactly the way you planned it out!" Dirk exclaims.

"Yep, it was perfect: from the phone call to Barry, to him getting your sisters' names wrong; do I know my big brother or what? Now, it's time for part two; are you guys ready?"

Dirk and Barry nod as they go over the next plot.

Dean knew that they guys were going to try something else before the night was over, but he wished he could just get laid first. After a while, he started to doze off, when he heard noises from outside. This had to be the next prank and he was going to spoil it for them.

The oldest Winchester slowly walked out the front door and followed the noises to the side of the house where he spots his little brother and his friends dashing down the street. He tied his shoes and caught up to them, but they keep on walking.

"Sam, what in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sam stops, "I was double-dared to go into the lighthouse.

"No! Get you ass back to that slumber party!"

"I can't Dean they double-dared me; I'm gonna look like a wuss if I don't."

Dean grabs his bother's arm and pulls him into a tight lock. "I said no, so that means you can't go."

"Hey maybe Sam isn't the only one who is scared, right Dean?" Dirk states insultingly.

Suddenly the only adult in this group was mad as hell and got into the boy's face.

"Dirk, are you calling me a scaredy cat? Because, if ya are, I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!"

Dirk feels small compared to Dean, who's in his face. He can feel the man's breath, but he had to stick to the plan. With a quiet whisper he says, "Yeah, I think you're scared to go into the lighthouse."

"Oh really you little prick? Is that what ya girls really think? Well, I'm not!"

Sam starts to walk away from his brother, who stops him again and yells, "I said no Sam! Get your ass back here or I'm gonna carry you back!"

"Dean, why can't I go? Are you afraid?"

Dean sneers, "No, it's just…" He sighs and looks away. "Dad gave me an order not to go there, so I'm gonna follow it, okay?"

"No it's not okay. All you ever do is follow dad's orders, why can't you just do something on your own for once, huh?"

The older brother shakes his head, "Fuck you, Sam. Now let's go back before something happens."

As they walk back Barry quietly tells Dirk that Dean is scared and they double-dared him, but Dean ignores their taunts. Back at the Cook house, Cathy and Melissa ask what they are doing.

Barry answers, "Well, we were going to the lighthouse, but Dean stopped us because he's afraid of it."

"Yeah and we even double-dared him, but still nothing." Dirk adds.

"Of course he's scared." Cathy explains, "Dean's all talk and nothing else." She looks at Melissa, who adds, "Yep. He's definitely full of shit, so I understand why he won't go."

Dean chuckles, "Alright, you guys got me, okay." Looking at his little brother, "This makes us even…no more pranks, okay?"

"Whatever." Sam replies.

"Dean's the sissy now; I triple-dog-dare you." Barry declares as everyone whistles.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let _piss-pants_ talk to me that way!" Dean's threatening voice responds. "If you don't shut up now I'm gonna knock that smirk right off of your ass face!"

"Yep, he's scared now." Sam explains. "Hey, Dean, I thought you never turned down a dare?"

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean adds, "I gave you my reason and this is the end of the conversation, got it?"

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat…" Everyone chants to Dean, who tries not to let it bother him, so he plays it cool. "Scaredy cat, scaredy cat…" But after a while the chanting makes him mad. "Fine, I'll show you guys that I never turn down a dare, so let's go."

The boys, Cathy, Melissa and Dean fiercely walk down to the secluded lighthouse. The waves are crashing into the mountains of rocks as the full-moon beams down on them. It was about ten degrees cooler, but Dean was sweating like a marathon runner.

Dean wasn't scared about entering the tall structure, but of how his father was going to react when he finds out. And that ex-Marine_ always_ finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

A Lighthouse and the County Fair

Chapter 3 

Dean walks up to the lighthouse slowly; looking at the people behind him as he picks the lock with ease. "Scaredy Cat!" someone yells, but he just smirks at them and opens the door. _I'm anything but a scaredy cat…_

He slips inside and begins to walk up the massive, narrow, stairs thinking, "_All __I have to do is walk up to the top and shine the light toward Sammy and his wimp ass friends. That's it. It's just a simple walk up the stairs and back down again, plus my reputation as never turning down a dare will still be in tact. Besides, those chicks might think I'm so damn brave that maybe they will think of a way to thank me. I might get laid after all and this would be so worth it!" _

The young hunter in him comes out as he scopes out his surroundings; getting nervous when he spots three rats running into a hole. _God I hate rats!_

About three quarters of the way up, his foot goes through an old wooden step. "Damnit!" When a rat climbs the steps and goes towards him he freaks out.

Dean furiously tries to free himself, but has no luck. Finally, the fanged little monster reaches him and he fights it off.

But what he didn't know was there was another and this one bit him. "Shit!" he screams in pain as he bats the rodent down the stairs. "Fuck!" He desperately tries to pull his foot out of the boards, but it caves in and he falls to the bottom.

Sam looks at everyone and has a bad feeling; subsequently he decides to go find his brother.

Dirk intervenes, "Sam, it's a trap. He wants to scare you again, that's why he screamed."

"I don't know you guys; something's wrong, I know it." Sam goes on to add, "Plus, he said that he would get in trouble if my dad found out. I think he'd want to get out of here as soon as possible." Sam takes a deep breath, "I'm going in now, okay?"

Barry and Dirk nod as Cathy pats him on the back, giving him an assuring smile. Sam slowly walks up to the tall structure and as he enters is completely horrified to see the stairs mostly caved in, leaving a massive hole.

"Dean!" Sam cries as he runs up a few stairs and looks down. "Dean, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I hear ya."Dean's quiet voice comes from the dark hole.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam shouts as it echoes.

After slight pause, Dean answers, "Uh…no. I broke my ankle and I uh…" He inaudibly continues.

Sam interrupts his big brother, "Dean, I can't understand ya. What happened?"

Dean softly answers, "I was bitten on my hand by a rat and now…" Taking a breath, "Sammy, I can't stop the bleeding and when I fell I think I broke my ankle and uh…"

"What Dean?"

"I can't move coz a piece of wood went through my thigh when I fell through the stairs and it hurts like a bitch."

"I'm coming down there, okay?" The young boy yells.

"No, don't, just go get help and call dad." Dean insists, "Now!"

Sam runs back down the stairs and screams for help as he reaches his friends. Cathy and Barry run for help as Melissa and Dirk go back in with him.

Sam finds the door to underneath the stairs and tries to get to Dean, but there are rats everywhere and they are surrounding his brother.

Melissa runs to the side of the lighthouse, finding a large rake and immediately runs back inside to fight off the rats near Dean. Dirk takes a hold of Dean's arms as Sam obtains his legs and begin to move him swiftly but stop when the injured male screams.

"Fuck, my leg hurts and I got broken ribs too!" Dean shouts as he continues to bat away the many rats.

Melissa instructs the boys to carefully pull the injured teen out, but Dean winces in pain, thus making them move faster.

The injured teen is being patched up by Melissa as he falls in and out of consciousness. Sam tries to keep his brother awake and explains that help was on the way.

"Dean, I'm sorry!" The young boy bawls as he apologizes. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sammy, its okay." Dean says tiredly. "I'm sorry too."

Dirk stands, his eyes frozen to the top of the staircase and Melissa screams in horror as everyone sees _The Lady in Grey._

"Where is my daughter?" _The Lady in Grey_ pleads, "Where is she?"

"She's underneath the stairs," Dean mumbles.

Sam looks at his pale brother, "What?"

"I saw the grave, Sammy." Dean answers. "She was buried down there just hidden away from everyone, but the damn rats."

_The lady in Grey _enters through the door to underneath the stairs as Melissa closes it behind her then her brother remarks, "Oh man, what the hell is going on here? And if we tell people they'll lock us up in the mental ward."

"Yeah Dirk, this is really messed up, but I guess she can rest in peace now that she found her daughter's grave. She's been endlessly searching for it." Melissa sighs and continues, "Let's not mention this shit to anyone, so they can be together for eternity. Plus, you're right…no one would believe us."

Finally, they hear sirens and Dirk runs to get their help. The sheriff and others run inside to assist with the injured teen who is immediately taken away by ambulance. Half the town was now out there and wanted statements about _The Lady in Grey._

Melissa explained to everyone that there wasn't a ghost and it was just an accident; they seemed to buy that and were on their way.

Sam left a voice-mail message for his father, but the sheriff insists on looking for him too.

Dean needed emergency surgery to remove the thick wood from his thigh and repair his ankle as Sam waited with his friends and their parents. Eventually, the operation was successful and soon Dean was in a private room. Normally, young family members are not permitted in, but the staff let Sam sit by his brother's bedside until their father could be found.

As the weary patient woke up the next day, he's confused and feels numb. Dean sees his little brother sleeping in a chair beside him and this made him slightly smile, which then turns to a drool. He then tries to laugh it off but his broken ribs causes' severe pain as he mumbles obscenities.

After a couple minutes of being conscious the doctor walks in, accidently scaring Sam awake.

"Sammy, calm down." Dean assures, "I'm fine."

"I'm Dr. Mathews and I must say that you are doing very well, considering the shape you were brought in." He continues, "Do you remember what happened."

"Yeah, I got bitten by a fucking rat that made me fall through the freakin' stairs and broke my damn ankle."

"That's one way of putting it," the doctor chuckles. "I must inform you that you had trauma to your thigh when it was damaged by the wooden stairs as well as your ankle. Plus, you have two broken ribs but thankfully no punctured lung or anything."

Sam inquires about the rat bite.

Dr. Mathews explains, "We are gonna keep you here overnight again, until we can find your father. Plus, you will be given a series of injections; including rabies vaccine and human rabies immune globulin…"

"Doc, speak normal English, okay?" the patient insists.

Dean curses, but Dr. Mathews continues, "Sorry, basically you might have a low-grade fever and muscle aches."

Before Dean could protest, the doctor gives him a shot and he mumbles about how he is "gonna freakin' kill that fanged little monster!"

Sam lets his big brother take a nap and meets with the sheriff, who is there on another case.

"Sir, have you found my dad?"

"No, kid, not yet." Sheriff Tanner answers. "But, because we were searching for him, we found our three missing campers though."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, someone pretended to be a ghost or something and as they ran away from it they became lost. I asked them about your daddy and they never saw him." The man continues, "But don't worry; we'll find him and bring him home soon."

This doesn't make Sam feel at ease though, so he calls Dirk and asks if he and his sister could come to Dean's room at the hospital.

When Dean awoke for the second time that day, he not only saw his brother, but Dirk and Melissa too.

Melissa jogged over to his bedside as he spoke, "Hey, babe, I knew ya couldn't stay away from me."

"Oh, why do you have to be like that?" The beautiful brunette says.

"So, why are you here for then, if it's not to see me?" Dean questions with a small pout.

"Dean, I asked them to meet me." Sam continues with an explanation. "I think _The Lady in Grey's_ husband tried to scare those campers who went missing in Cape Fear and that is why dad is still gone. I think I need to go find him."

"What?" Dean exclaims. "Hell no, you are not going to find dad!"

"But…"

"No buts, Sammy. You stay put, you hear me?"

"What in the hell am I supposed to do then?"

Looking puzzled, Dean is at a loss for words, so Melissa speaks for him. "I hate to say this, but I think Dean's right. Sam, it's too dangerous and besides, look what happened last night."

"Well, Missy, that was an accident." Sam says with conviction.

"Yeah, I know. So it just goes to show you what can happen." Melissa explains. "However, I think I might know how to find _The Lady in Grey's_ husband." She opens her tote bag and pulls out an Ouija board.

Dean snickers, "That shit doesn't really work, besides only chicks play with it."

Melissa gives him the finger then sets the board up. "Dirk, lock the door and turn off the lights. Sam, close the blinds and shut the bathroom door." She continues, "Dean, just stay there and shut up."

Dean shakes his head as his three visitors sit in a circle around the board.

Melissa begins and in a soothing voice asks to speak _The Lady in Grey's_ husband. "Can you hear me?"

The pointer moves to **yes**, she asks, "Would you listen to me if I told you the truth about your wife and daughter?"

The pointer again moves to **yes**. "Good." Melissa adds, "I live in your old house and I found a box of your belongings in the attic. I read your daughter's diary and it had all of your family's secrets. Plus, I have heard several legends since I was a child."

Taking several deep breaths, Melissa carefully continues, "You secretly buried your only child under the stairs at the lighthouse where you were its caretaker, after she drowned. Your wife, _The Lady in Grey_, hopelessly searched, until she couldn't take it anymore and killed herself. But, that wasn't the whole story, was it?"

The pointer this time moves to** no**. "I thought so." Melissa states out loud. "I think you were molesting your daughter and she became pregnant with your child, so you killed her and made sure no one would find her body for the autopsy, then you said she drowned in the ocean. Your wife, however, just could let it go. Am I right?"

The pointer this time moves to **yes**, then **no**, then to **yes**, and back to **yes**.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Dean inquires.

Melissa shrugs her shoulders as Sam speaks, "I think he is saying that yes, he got his daughter pregnant; no, he didn't kill her, it was an actual accident; yes, he hid the body and yes; his wife couldn't let it go." Sam speaks into the air, "Sir, is this correct?"

The pointer this time moves to **yes**. "Sir,last night we helped your wife find your daughter's grave, so I think she will move on in peace." Sam states. "But what could we do for you?"

The pointer this time moves to **H E L P- M E -M O V E -O N**.

Melissa asks, "How could we, since no one knows where you are buried at?"

**M Y- B O D Y- B U R I E D-AT-M A R K E R- 1 3**.

From his bed, Dean weighs in, "If we find the body, then we could salt and burn them, and maybe he could move on."

Puzzled, Melissa asks why it needs to be salted and burned. Sam tries to explain it simply, "There is an old legend that states where if you do that, then the ghost moves on. But, let's ask him first." Sam takes a deep breath, "Sir, do you want us to dig you up and burn your body, so you could move on?"

The pointer this time moves to **yes**_. _The four teenagers look at one another and start to devise a plan. Since Dean refuses to let Sammy go alone, they decide to sneak the injured adolescent out of the hospital and drive to marker thirteen. Melissa takes the boys to get supplies and decide to return at midnight, when there is a shift change.

Dean is eagerly awaiting and finally after his bed check, Melissa arrives with a wheelchair. With the eerie silence of the hospital and their hearts loudly beating, they sneak through the hallways to the van parked out front, where they boys are.

The foursome arrives at Cape Fear about twenty-five minutes later and park near Marker 10, so they must walk the rest of the way. It's too bumpy for the wheelchair, as a result, Sam hands his brother a pair of new crutches as Dean smiles back at him. They grab all the gear and slowly walk to Marker 13.

With the moon above them, Sam and Dirk immediately start digging as Dean holds the flashlight and supplies.

Melissa sits down with the Ouija board and asks the man, "Is this right place?" The pointer moves to **yes**.

Dean asks, "Do you know where my dad, John Winchester, is?"

The pointer this time moves to **yes**, then to **M A R K E R- 1 7**.

Sam loudly asks, "Is he hurt?"

The pointer now moves to **yes**_, _then to **K N O C K E D-O U T**_._

This makes the two boys dig faster and several minutes later, there is a body. Dean hands Sam the salt and then the lighter fluid.

Dean asks the man if there were any final words and the pointer moves to **S O R R Y**_._ That's all the young hunter needs to see as he lights it up. They stand there for a few moments until it begins to burn out. The two boys fill the hole back in with the dirt and all begin the walk to Marker 17.

As they arrive, their father is no where to be seen and this sends them into a panic mode. They search around, but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.

Melissa sits down again with the Ouija board and asks, "Does anyone know where John Winchester, is?" The pointer doesn't move; therefore, she asks again. Since it doesn't move, Dean decides to have them go get help, while he stays and searches. After a few minutes of arguing, that is what they end up doing.

When Dean is hobbling around; he suddenly sees his unconscious father and yells for them to come back. Kneeling around their father, they attend to his wounds and call out his name. Melissa gives the hunter sips of water, as Dirk sends up a flare.

John starts to cough and is very surprised to see his sons fussing over him. They explain everything that happen and insist that he lays there until help arrives. Even though he is stubborn, he decides to follow their instructions, but only if Dean does the same.

Finally, Sam has his father and brother safe and sitting still as Dirk fires another flare. The sheriff and other law enforcement in the search party arrive and soon all are taken to the hospital.

Dean is reprimanded by John and Dr. Mathews, but it doesn't bother him because his father is safe and they end up sharing a room together.

In fact, Melissa stops by often to comfort him. She never let on how special she felt about the hot-looking guy who she lost her virginity too. She and Cathy eventually became close friends again, but never talked about the handsome stranger who changed their lives.

Sam stayed with The MacGregor Family until his family was released. He finished out the school year and often spent time thinking about what would happen if he not only lost his father, but his brother too.

As they were leaving town for the last time, Dean softly mumbles that he was going to miss Tillville, North Carolina.

Thanks to this calamity adventure, Sam couldn't imagine how he would live without his heroes, so thankfully for now, he doesn't have too.

The End

Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story :)

My next story, "**Sam and his First Kiss, Shakespeare Style**" will also be a teen!chester story that will pick up two years later in Twin Falls, Idaho...so I hope to see you there.


End file.
